compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sandasjo quotes
17:10:53 Join-#swc-members sandasjo (~aaa@SWC-IRC.19B96BE8F31930.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 17:11:04 sandasjo : hey Hal Breden can suck my juicy balls 17:11:17 Adam_Nuckie : rofl? 17:11:22 Nalah : lucky Hal Breden! 17:11:38 sandasjo : that guy stinks of cheese 17:11:47 Nick-#swc-members Ari|Masjid changed to ArianaK 17:12:00 EzekielTheoryofComputation : He does 17:12:01 sandasjo : Hal Breden is a bollock merchant 17:12:10 EzekielTheoryofComputation : Much money in that? 17:12:11 Trent_Hackworth : and your a moron. 17:12:21 sandasjo : Trent, who are you 17:12:22 EzekielTheoryofComputation : Hal Breden also isn't here, or is he? 17:12:33 sandasjo : Trent sounds like he speaks for the pussy 17:12:41 Trent_Hackworth : rotfl 17:12:44 Trent_Hackworth : Well you look like one 17:12:54 EzekielTheoryofComputation : sandasjo, give me a 4 letter word which means to have sex 17:12:57 Lamy_of_Arabia : dude, you both suck at this game. 17:12:59 EzekielTheoryofComputation : Doing a crossword 17:13:02 Lamy_of_Arabia : rimmer! 17:13:04 EzekielTheoryofComputation : YOU SUCK MORE 17:13:15 Nalah : Lamy sucks! 17:13:21 Lamy_of_Arabia : Nalah is a filthy whore 17:13:33 Nalah : You love that about me 17:13:39 sandasjo : please, i have nothing but pity for you people that is why you are not dead 17:13:40 Lamy_of_Arabia : and your pants 17:13:40 Trent_Hackworth adds to the compedia 17:13:49 Nalah : and my pants :) 17:13:54 Lamy_of_Arabia : Someone Xline this kidplease 17:14:02 Trent_Hackworth : ^ 17:14:13 sandasjo : Trent, go away 17:14:17 sandasjo : you suck 17:14:27 Lamy_of_Arabia : your mom sucks 17:14:35 sandasjo : no she does not, she is dead 17:14:46 Trent_Hackworth : and its your fault. go away. 17:14:49 Lamy_of_Arabia : Then she mustbe the one I screwed last night 17:14:58 Solvan : lol 17:14:58 sandasjo : my fault trent, why do you sya that 17:15:08 Nalah : now you're just turning me on Lamy 17:15:12 EzekielTheoryofComputation : Why is everyone's mum dead on IRC? 17:15:13 Lamy_of_Arabia : >:} 17:15:21 Solvan : because you let Lamy have sex with your mom? 17:15:22 Lamy_of_Arabia : Cause necrophilia is sexy 17:15:28 sandasjo : lamy that is funny 17:15:32 sandasjo : really funny 17:15:35 Lamy_of_Arabia : Who was making a joke"? 17:15:39 sandasjo : really really funny 17:15:42 sandasjo : you 17:15:45 Nalah : Did you whisper my name to her though? 17:15:48 Lamy_of_Arabia : Well fuck 17:15:49 Join-#swc-members Squall_Chitose (~jedimaste@SWC-IRC.8C23206F7941F8.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 17:15:50 sandasjo : you were trying to be funny 17:15:53 Lamy_of_Arabia : I didn't even know her nae 17:15:55 sandasjo : ban 17:15:56 Lamy_of_Arabia : name* 17:15:57 sandasjo : ban 17:15:58 sandasjo : ban 17:16:12 Lamy_of_Arabia : I prolly won't get one 17:16:25 EzekielTheoryofComputation : distract 17:16:25 @Phryss : http://phoenix.blazeirc.net/images/distraction.jpg 17:16:26 Trent_Hackworth : can be arranged. fir sandasjo that is. 17:16:31 sandasjo : well anyways, if you see hal breden tell him he literally sucks penis 17:16:31 Nalah : lol 17:16:37 EzekielTheoryofComputation : If only Phryss was more efficient with kick bans 17:16:39 Solvan : a distraction! 17:16:46 EzekielTheoryofComputation : Why not email him? 17:16:50 sandasjo : i have 17:16:53 Lamy_of_Arabia : It has a 1 minute timer Solvan 17:16:57 EzekielTheoryofComputation : noonegivesashit@sodoff.com 17:17:00 Solvan : I know :P 17:17:09 Solvan : ooo 17:17:15 EzekielTheoryofComputation : Hal is a dick, we know, now go away 17:17:17 Solvan : I am going to email them something 17:17:21 Lamy_of_Arabia : He left already 17:17:22 Lamy_of_Arabia : dumbass 17:17:27 EzekielTheoryofComputation : your fault 17:17:33 Lamy_of_Arabia : I hope so Catagory:quotes